


Superstar

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Songfic request: Superstar - Marina. "Before I met you, I pushed them all away / Soon as I kissed you, I wanted you to stay"
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Superstar

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been tempted before.

Being an agent meant that sometimes, due to the job, Saeyoung had had to have sex with another women. Most times it was a decoy to have the other agent steal the needed information. He never let the pleasure take over. He knew he was on a mission, so he made sure to always keep that in mind, even if he was making another woman moan underneath him.

So why was he now blushing like a schoolgirl just because she was wearing an over the shoulder sweater? MC turned around, just as if she knew he was thinking about her and gave him a sweet smile. He just looked forward and kept driving. They should reach Mint Eye any minute.

Rescuing Saeran was never in his plans, and even if they were, he never expected MC to be by her side. Hell, he didn’t expect anyone to be by her side as long as she had been. He parked the car and gripped the wheel, feeling his arm muscles clenching painfully.

“Hey”. There was MC’s sweet voice again. “We’re going to get him back. We’ve got this” she encouraged him, putting her hand on his arm. Instantly, his muscles relaxed under her touch, surprising Saeyoung. How could his body surrender to her before his mind had? He nodded and finally turned to look at MC one more time.

When Saeyoung told the story, he wished he could say he had an inner monologue about how deeply in love he already was with the woman he would end up marrying. But if he were going to be honest, his body reacted before his mind again. Saeyoung leaned in and kissed MC. It was a short one, just his lips pressing on hers for a couple of seconds before pulling away a few inches to look into her eyes. Her blush covered his cheeks and he was sure he looked the same. He quickly realized there wasn’t a war going around his head anymore. The answer was clear and right in front of him.

“Let’s do this” he whispered against her lips, earning a smile from her.


End file.
